Items
I suppose a better title would be "goods and services," huh. Items with their own pages *Weapons **Pistols **Shotguns **Rifles **Exotic Firearms **Archaic Firearms **Artillery **Other Weapons **Special Ammunition *Steamtech **Trains **Dirigibles *Mass Communications *Drugs *Special Materials Other Items Quick-loader – This item allows you to load a firearm quicker than normal. Each quick-loader is specific to the firearm it is designed for. Only magazine/quickloader-compatible firearms can make use of quickloaders. You must still physically load a quick-loader before using it to load a firearm. Rapid Reload feats do not apply to loading quick-loaders. Quick-Loaders may include bullet hoppers, stripper-clips, and half-moon loaders. Quick-draw holster – This item grants you a +2 equipment bonus to your initiative roll when engaging in Quick-draw contests. Bridgeport Rig – This item replaces a holster, and involves installing a special clip on your firearm (Gunsmithing DC 15). In lieu of holstering a weapon, you clip it onto the Bridgeport rig, and can thereafter fire the weapon without drawing it. This counts as a regular attack action, and takes a -2 to the attack roll due to its awkward placement. In quick-draw contests, you gain a +3 equipment bonus to your initiative roll. Lighter – You use it to light fires, silly. A lighter's action makes a sound a bit like a gun's hammer cocking. A listen check (DC 12) can discern the difference. A lighter uses 1 oz of oil for every 50 lights. Gun maintenance kit – This has everything to keep a gun in good working order. Brush, gun oil, gun massage bench, etc. Firecracker – pop! This item causes no damage (tell that to the frog) but sounds a fair bit like a gunshot. A listen check (DC 15) can discern the difference. Coffin – This coffin is made of wood, meant for a medium occupant, and is quite utilitarian. Coffins for the small cost half, and coffins for the large cost twice as much. There is much that can be concealed inside a coffin. Phonograph – This miracle of the modern age can record and play back sound. A listen check (DC 10) can discern the difference between a live event and a recording. Phonographs record and play from wax cylinders, which must be treated carefully. A phonograph can also be purchased which instead plays metal cylinders, though the cylinders are not interchangeable between the two varieties. A wax cylinder can be erased and re-recorded over, a metal cylinder cannot. Thus, a wax phonograph can record and play back, whereas a metal phonograph can only play back. For an additional $150, a masterwork phonograph can be purchased which makes the sound even clearer, requiring a DC 15 listen check to discern from reality. Phonograph cylinder, wax – This standard wax cylinder is very delicate. It must be kept below 100 degrees Fahrenheit to prevent warping. Wax cylinders exposed to fire will be destroyed completely. A standard wax cylinder can hold up to 10 minutes of sound. Phonograph cylinder, metal – This standard metal cylinder is made of copper, and is fairly sturdy. It must be kept dry to prevent rust, which would destroy the sound. A standard metal cylinder can hold up to 10 minutes of sound. Eyeglasses, simple – These “reader” glasses are meant to help correct bad vision. Eyeglasses, advanced – These “prescription” glasses are made custom for each wearer, and are meant to help correct particularly bad vision. Sunglasses – These glasses help prevent dazzling and dazing from sun exposure. Creatures with light sensitivity are protected as long as they wear sunglasses. All saves against dazzling, dazing, and other effects caused by light are given a +2 bonus. Pocketwatch, simple – This clock keeps accurate time, and needs only be wound once every 12 hours. This watch is somewhat fragile, however, and can be broken very easily. Pocketwatch, advanced – This clock keeps accurate time and also tells the date. It is sturdier than a simple pocketwatch. Pocketwatch, elaborate – This clock keeps exceptional time, tells the date, predicts the phase of the moon, and signals to everyone seeing it that the owner is a particularly fancy and rich person. It is as fragile as a simple watch. Gas Lantern – Clearly illuminates a 60 foot radius around the person holding it, and provides shadowy illumination in a 120 foot radius. Also provides warmth within 5 feet, enough to keep the cold at bay. White gas – 1 oz of White Gas will burn in a gas lantern for 5 hours. Barbed wire – God that movie sucked. Any creature moving through a square containing barbed wire takes 1d4 points of piercing damage for each 5 feet of movement through the area. In addition, each creature trying to move through barbed wire must succeed at a DC 20 Reflex save or become entangled. Entangled creatures can try to break free of the barbed wire as a full round action with a successful DC 20 Strength check or Escape Artist check. A creature trapped in barbed wire can opt to remain motionless in order to avoid taking any more damage. A creature can try to pick its way slowly through a field of barbed wire without taking damage or risking entanglement by attempting a Dexterity check as a full round action. For every 5 points by which the check exceeds 10, the creature can move 5 feet (up to its normal land speed). Bicycle – A bicycle's speed is 40+(Strength Mod * 5). Any character with one or more ranks in Ride may ride a bicycle. A bicyclist may not make an untrained ride check unless using training wheels. If falling from a bicycle, a rider may attempt to use the Soft Fall use of the Ride Skill. On a failed ride check in case of falling off, a rider takes 1d2 damage. You cannot use the Cover, Fight With Warhorse, Spur Mount, or Control Mount in Battle uses of the Ride skill when riding a bicycle. You do not receive a Synergy bonus from Handle Animal when using a bicycle. You do receive a +2 Synergy bonus from 5 or more ranks in Use Device, however. A bicycle is collapsible may be taken into a dungeon just as easily as you'd take a shield. A Masterwork bicycle's speed is increased to 50+(Strength Mod times 10). Training wheels – Allow a character to make an untrained ride check on a bicycle. The bicycle's speed is halved. Attaching or removing training wheels requires a Use Device check, DC 10. Bear trap – The hinged jaws of the trap are attached to a chain, which in turn is secured to a spike driven into the ground to ensure that the victim cannot simply crawl away. Prying open the jaws or pulling the spike from the ground requires a DC 20 Strength check. A bear trap deals 2d6 damage (reflex DC 20 to avoid the jaws shutting) when triggered and sharp jaws spring shut around the creature's ankle and halve the creature's base speed (or hold the creature immobile if the trap is attached to a solid object); the creature can escape with a DC 20 Disable Device check, DC 22 Escape Artist check, or DC 26 Strength check. Sleeve gun rig – This allows a small item or a gun with a snub or shorter barrel to hide inside the sleeve of the person wearing it. An item in a sleeve gun rig is, essentially, always in your hand, and can simply appear there and be in use as long as you have that hand free. Taken another way, a sleeve gun rig gives you the benefit of the quick draw feat, for the specific instance of the item you're carrying in the rig. A sleeve gun rig is triggered with a specific movement and will not activate randomly when doing other things. A cuffed or tied hand is incapable of triggering a sleeve gun rig, as the item closed around the wrist would block it. Something That Might Come In Handy - What exactly this is is decided by the player when the need arises. You simply set aside 10 dollars and say that you bought something that might come in handy, and henceforth may cash it in at any time, gaining any one item worth up to $10. The remainder is lost. Something That Might Come In Handy cannot be taken from you, though if your items are stripped from you, you must come up with an explanation for why the item wasn't taken with the rest. You can have multiple Things That Might Come In Handy, though each is worth only up to 10 dollars. Category:Items Category:Technology Category:Rules